Mathias Beaumont
"''"''I'll be quite honest: me and herbology did not get along at Hogwarts. One of the plants 'bit' me in my third year and I was 'done'," :: — Mathias Beaumont to Rosalind Pendergast in Time Can Never Mend Mathias Vincent Beaumont IV is the oldest child and only son of Mathias Beaumont III and Cassandra Beaumont née Babineaux. Born in France, his family located a few months after his death to Great Britain. Following the passing of his father in 1883, Mathias became the Beaumont patriarch. Like most of the members of his family, Mathias is a strong blood purist, racist, sexist, and even a little racist. Previously the sponsor of the Holyhead Harpies and owner of Gladrags Wizardwear, Mathias is now a Gentleman of Leisure. Biography Pre-Birth Mathias Beaumont III, a thirty-on-year-old investor from Chambéry, France, was attending a dinner party one evening he met Cassandra Babineaux, a sixteen year old girl who was the niece of the host. Having dropped out of school to find a husband before graduating, Cassandra was under the pressure to find a husband before she turned eighteen — she age she would have been when she graduated. She was enchanted by Mr. Beaumont, the son of the Beaumont patriarch who lived less than ten miles from her family's home. They immediately took a liking to each other, and less than six months after meeting the couple were engaged. Cassandra became pregnant with their first child on their wedding night. Early Years Mathias Beaumont was born at the Beaumont estate in Chambéry France on September 18, 1856. Having recently purchased an estate in South England, the family left their huge estate for a smaller, yet cozier home near Brighton, England. His mother, who was terrified of being a mother at such a young age, was comforted by her husband's pampering and the fact that she'd produced an heir for their first child. Mathias was a bubbly and loud child, always demanding attention and entertainment. While he did love the attention his nurse gave him in his early years, it was his father's attention that he desired more than anything. Even as a toddler, Mathias looked up to his father as a hero. Mathias showed his first sign of magic during a family dinner at his grandparent's home in France when he was four years old. While serving dessert, the curly-haired child became so excited that the cake began floating towards him, where it promptly landed on his head. His mother was so embarrassed and beside herself, but she found comfort when her husband's parents began laughing. Halfway through the same year, Mathias' mother gave birth to a little baby girl whom she and her husband names Dorothee. Mathias was very ''protective of her, always wanting to hold her and play with her instead of letting her nurse do her job. He would throw temper tantrums if his sister was left alone with her sixteen-year-old nurse and demanded the privilege of watching her when his mother wasn't around. While he currently did not have a huge love of children, Mathias was captivated and intrigued by the sight of such an innocent, helpless baby and felt a natural urge to help and be a protector for them. When he was six years old, Mathias' mother gave birth to yet another baby girl. While Mathias does love his toddler sister, Dorothee, he slightly abandons her for the younger, more helpless baby girl. Because he is a little older, he understood babies a little more and felt even a ''greater ''duty to protect little Francoise. He would never admit it to Dorothee, but Francoise quickly became his favorite little sister. Also when Mathias was six, he began being tutored by a private tutor. He learned ''proper English, English literature and history, basic mathematics, magical history and theory, French literature and grammar, how to play the piano, and etiquette and manners. He began to be treated more like a child capable of responsibility rather than an oblivious child, and therefore wanted to prove to his parents — mostly his father — that he was capable of being such. When his mother gave birth to a daughter named Oceane when Mathias was ten, his interests had begun to lie elsewhere rather than on his baby sisters. He didn't pay her as much attention as he'd payed Dorothee and Francoise, but he still watched her from time to time if his other sisters were in the room. He still doted upon Francoise and would often give her pieces of candy his father would give for him, and he'd even wanted to be the one to teacher her how to play the piano. There was a conflict between his parents regarding whether or not they should send Mathias back to France to attend Beauxbatons or send them to Hogwarts in Britain. His mother wanted to send him back to Beauxbatons so he could receive the same education that they had, but Mathias' father got in the final word that Mathias would attend Hogwarts. School Years One of Mathias' main fears when he began attending Hogwarts was that he was going to embarrass his family by not getting the proper grades or making friends with the wrong sorts. Before even arriving at Hogwarts, he avoided the other children and kept to himself in order to be able to choose his friends once he was sorted. Like Dorothee suggested, Mathias was sorted into Ravenclaw and surprisingly still had problems making friends at first. Instead of choosing to spend his time in social circles, he focused more on the academics. Mathias' favorite class was no doubt Transfiguration, and he disliked History of magic, mainly because he questioned the sanity to his older, mudblood teacher, Professor Rutledge. There was no doubt that through his first year he had trouble making friends. His father had warned him to stay away from the "wrong sorts", so he avoided lower class children, some middle class children, and halfbloods and muggleborns. That didn't leave him with much options for friends, but no one during his first year saw him as a mean, heartless student; in fact, some even worried that he was shy because he failed to make many friends at all. He did manage to make friends with a Slytherin student his age named Upton Nott who shared a similar personality with him. Upon returning home from his first year of Hogwarts, his mother gave birth to another baby girl named Anais. Cassandra was beside herself, wanting another son in case little Mathias perished. Mathias wished for a brother, but once he understood that he would be the sole heir to his father's fortune and the only one to really get attention from his father he decided he was happy being the only boy. Mathias wasn't as nearly impressed with his newborn sister and failed to pay her much attention in the months following her birth. By his third year, Mathias had still not managed to surround himself with a good group of friends, usually only spending one-on-one time with a few of the upper class pureblood boys in his year. Most of them were from Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw, so this also made him feel a bit isolated. He added Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and Ghoul Studies as his electives, and had chosen the first two out of his secret desire to become a curse-breaker. Mathias got bit by a plant in Herbology towards the end of the year and demanded that Herbology should be removed as a Hogwarts subject because it was "unsafe" for the student — you could say he was overreacting a bit, couldn't you? Come his fourth year, Mathias was joined by his sister Dorothee at Hogwarts. She, like him, was sorted into Ravenclaw and proved to have much better study habits than him. His worst fear was that she'd get caught in a compromising situation with a boy after being incredibly naive, but luckily she proved to be completely ladylike. Mathias' fifth year went by smoothly, not counting that he had to take his OWLs. Francoise, the second eldest Beaumont daughter, joins him and Dorothee at Hogwarts and is sorted into Ravenclaw. Dorothee, who was a few years below him, actually had to help him with his study habits, seeing that he didn't have the attention span or patience to sit there and review his notes for hours on end. He was good with memorization, but lacked valuable study skills. In his seventh year, Mathias took his NEWTs and graduated in late May. When speaking to his Head of House and ''father about career advice, he decided that he had enough money in his bank account/inheritance to not have to work. He would have become a curse-breaker, but his father said that sort of work was "too dangerous" for his only son. Post-Graduation Upon graduating Hogwarts, Mathias joined Black's Club and Excalibur along with with his father. Not working proved to be more stressful than working at all, as his friends had gone off into the workforce while he spent lonely days in the library. Becoming the Beaumont Patriarch Appearance Mathias seems to have inherited almost all of his features from his mother, while he shares almost none of the same features as his father and younger sisters. Instead of being blond with blue eyes, Mathias shares the same dark brown hair and brown eyes with his mother. The only way he resembles his father is through his curly hair that only they share, while Mathias's mother and sisters have straight hair. Mathias stands around 5'9, which is a bit above average for your average man, but he can thank his mother's side of the family for those genes. He's very proportionate weight wise, weighing a little over one hundred and sixty pounds. He's pack on light muscle throughout his life, but not much due to the lack of manual labor he's done. Mathias wears ridiculously expensive clothing due to his mother's constant blabbering about him dressing for the riches he possesses and whatnot. He prefers to keep his outfits as light and layer-free as possible, and usually ends up wearing something embedded with jewels for with golden seams. Other than that, he does keep a small locket around his neck under his shirt that holds a picture of him and his father while he was a child. Mathias uses his left hand while using his wand. Personality and Traits Mathias could be considered selectively social, as there are times when he wants to shut himself up in his library, while there are other times when he doesn't want to be alone. He's highly intelligent and studious, but lost his career ambitions after his dreams of becoming a curse-breaker were crushed. He's arrogant and conceited around men and people he considers "below" himself, while he tends to act the opposite around women. After losing the immense amount of love that he used to get from his father, he began to crave reliefs for the empty void in his heart and can now be considered romantic to some degree. Notable Relationships Mathias Beaumont III Stuff Zephyra Zane Ship name: Peacock — Francoise Higginbotham-Blankenship Stuff Anais Beaumont Stuff Animals Magnus In June of 1884, Mathias went to Beautiful Beast Boutique and purchased a young male kneazle who he named Magnus. Magnus is a truly independent creature, enjoying nothing more than peace and quiet, but always comes and sits on Mathias' lap after dinner for attention. Mathias was able to get him out alive during the Wellingtonshire and High Street fire in 1884 and brought him to live with him at his home in Milford Haven. Notes & References Category:Characters